


Playing Doctor

by gundamoocow, oorsprong



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Speculum, Doctor Rockhard - Freeform, Doctor/Patient, Established Relationship, M/M, Medical Device, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, hux is kinky as fuck, kylo is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want to play doctor,” Ren chips in as a wave of understanding passes over him.</p><p>Hux’s face goes as red as a hyper-dimensional interstellar death ray as unbearable heat travels to his ears. He scrunches his eyes shut and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Yes, okay. Fine. I want to play doctor.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> There is a serious lack of medical kink in the Kylux tag and we are here to rectify that.
> 
> You're welcome.
> 
> (If you are a bit squicky about needles and blood, there is none of that here, so please enjoy without fear!)
> 
> Edit: please check out this [wonderful art commission](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/post/168871910498/i-commissioned-this-piece-by) for this fic.

General Hux is lying face down in Kylo Ren’s bed. His outstretched fingers tangle themselves in Ren’s sheets. The sheets are soft. Too soft.

_A hard, thin mattress upholstered in faded blue-green vinyl. The texture of paper crackling under thin fabric._

Ren’s fingers trace lightly down Hux’s spine before digging into muscle in slow, deliberate circles. Hux can feel the tension disappearing in their wake.

_Vertebral column: thoracic then lumbar then sacral. Latissimus dorsi. Trapezius. Later: gluteus maximus._

Dripping in the same scented oil that coats Hux’s back, Ren’s warm fingers slowly work their way between Hux’s cheeks. One finger slips inside, then two. Hux tries not to moan as his erection pushes at the mattress below.

_Gloves. Tight-fitting, slightly translucent, cream-coloured rubber gloves. Cool water-based lubricant._

Ren nudges Hux’s legs apart and presses his hot, slick cock against Hux’s entrance. He rubs it against Hux, lazily.

“Ready?” Ren asks, his voice low and heavy with arousal.

Hux only grunts in assent.

_Unforgiving stainless steel, stretching wider and wider. Stretching. Opening--_

“Hux?”

“Yes, Ren. Ready,”

He senses the subtle shift in the mood. He can almost feel Ren scowling at him and brings his concentration back to the expectant prod of an erection against his opening.

Hux’s breath catches in his throat as Ren pushes in with a huff.

“Your mind was elsewhere,” Ren says through gritted teeth as he works his cock in slowly.

The General merely shakes his head and concentrates on keeping composure. Fortunately for Hux, Ren is illogically good at this. 

 

***

 

With sweat drying on his skin, Ren rolls over to give Hux a look he probably thinks is intimidating. “What’s all this about stretching and steel?”

Hux’s stomach drops instantly. Not for the first time, he curses the fact that his bed partner is a mind-reader.

“It’s nothing. Really,” Hux assures him, though the sinking feeling in his gut that Ren is more than likely privy to points to the contrary. 

“Didn’t sound like nothing.”

Hux stares at the ceiling in desperation to avoid further probing. He clears his mind completely of anything but the plain ceiling tiles. Ren sits up and begins dressing. Hux genuinely can’t tell if he’s upset at what he’s caught a glimpse of, a harrowing concept, or merely pouting because he can’t figure out what it means.

Now Hux feels bad. “Come back to bed. It’s not important.”

“Can’t,” Ren mutters, pulling on his boots. “Busy.”

Hux knows full well that Ren is never busy, not at a time like this. He lets it go.

 

***

 

“Maybe I could talk dirty,” Ren offers, a sly smile spreading across his face.

Hux’s interest is piqued. “Really?”

“Sure.” Ren straddles him, grinning, and pulls off his shirt. He leans down to press his hands just above Hux’s narrow shoulders and grinds against Hux.

“You want this dick?” He murmurs, gazing straight into the General’s eyes.

“What? Yes…”

“How bad do you want it?” Ren is now practically rutting against him and it’s frankly somewhat underwhelming in this position.

“I want it,” Hux repeats, furrowing his brow, uncertain where Ren was going with this, or even if Ren himself knows.

“Yeah you do,” Ren says teasingly. He swiftly unzips his pants and pulls out his cock from his underwear. It sticks out awkwardly. He juts his hips forward, causing the ungainly looking thing to bob up and down. “You want this.”

_It can’t be--_

“Ren…”

“You know you want this dick inside you.” Ren waggles it sideways now, and Hux silently prays that this is Ren’s idea of a joke.

“Ren, stop.” Hux doesn’t know whether this display is more embarrassing for himself or for Ren.

“This dick--”

“Stop saying ‘dick’!”

Ren flinches a little. “I was enjoying that.”

“I _wasn’t_. That isn’t dirty talk, that’s just you talking about your penis and waving it around like an imbecile.”

“Fine. Then I’m going to give it to you,” Ren declares. “It’s filthy. And then I’m going to come on all your clothes like a filthy--”

Hux screws up his face. “That’s disgusting! Why would you tell me that?”

Ren flops over on his side and stretches. “Sounds like you don’t have much of an imagination.”

“Oh, please.” Imagery of a starkly furnished medical bay involuntarily springs into Hux’s mind. He quashes it immediately.

 

***

 

“Tell me,” Ren coaxes. “I know there’s something there.”

Hux’s lips tighten. Ren can’t know. Ren can never know.

Ren frowns, then sighs and takes to stroking little lines up the back of Hux’s hand. Hux realises alarmingly that Ren does not intend to let the subject drop.

“It’s embarrassing,” Hux finally says after a long silence. He feels like he’s gotten good now, with keeping himself distracted enough to avoid Ren’s prying mind.

Ren smirks. “Deepest, darkest fantasy, huh?”

“Something like that,” Hux mutters and attempts to roll over, but Ren stops him with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Okay,” Ren says. He briefly churns his mind over something, then says, “How about I tell you one of mine first?”

Hux wishes Ren would just let him roll into a ball and bury his face into a pillow as a means of escape so he can forget about this conversation for the rest of time. He knows Ren, though, and Ren is not the type of person to let something drop once he’s hooked on it, no matter how many hints he is given.

“Okay,” Hux says, swallowing hard.

Hux concedes to himself that he is genuinely curious about what Ren has to say and finds himself smiling a little, eager to hear this _deepest, darkest_ fantasy that Ren hasn’t yet shared with him. He’s even more eager to have the line of questioning directed anywhere but at himself.

“You aren’t wearing anything but your boots, your hat, and your greatcoat.”

This makes Hux sound like some kind of pervert but alright, he’ll go along with it.

“And then you call me up to the bridge and you fuck me right there.”

Okay. Exhibitionism, then. That was Ren’s secret desire. Perhaps there was hope for Hux yet.

“In front of all of my subordinates?” Hux asks quietly. It’s not something he would ever consider actually doing, for obvious reasons, but perhaps they could contrive of ways to sate Ren’s appetites.

Ren looks at Hux quizzically. “You would obviously send them away first.”

The colour drains from Hux’s face. Ren-- Ren’s deepest, darkest fantasy can be summarised as having partially clothed sex in another room from normal? Ren is having him on. He has to be. Every inch of Ren screams of him being some dark, foreboding creature. Coupled with his mysterious past with the elusive Knights of Ren, Hux assumed that weird sex was part of the package.

“What?” Ren asks, possibly sensing Hux’s reaction. “Is it too weird?”

Hux shakes his head, too mortified to respond verbally.

“Your turn,” Ren says like it's nothing.

Hux gives him a pleading look, but Ren doesn't relent. He stares Hux down expectantly. Waiting.

“If it's too hard for you to say,” Ren starts, and Hux suddenly feels like he's being spoken to like a child.

“I can show you, right?” Hux snaps. “In my head.”

His palms are sweating now. So is everything else. The room feels hot, and Hux can feel spots of his vision going dark. It has nothing to do with Ren; this is Hux’s personal manifestation of abject fear. Ren’s fingers soothingly running through his hair bring Hux back to the moment.

Fine. Okay. It's now or never, Hux thinks. He closes his eyes and brings up a carefully controlled image.

 _Hux is sitting on an examination bed in a sparsely furnished medical bay. It looks like any bay you would find on the_ Finalizer. _He is wearing a thin medical gown. It's barely long enough to reach the tops of his thighs, and the back is slightly undone, exposing his bare behind to the cool surface of the hard mattress._

Before Hux gets any further, Ren pipes in. “I see what you want. I understand.”

Ren says those words so smoothly and reassuringly, and with the softest smile, that Hux instantly melts with relief. He lets out a single laugh as all of the anxiety that had been building up for days vaporises and Hux instantly feels a hundred times lighter.

***

 _Meet me in med bay 6 after your shift_ , the message on General Hux’s comm says.

Hux tries not to let his enthusiasm show as he heads down the corridor towards a private examination room. It wouldn’t do for any of the crew to see something as undisciplined as a bounce in his step. Nevertheless he’s in high spirits. Ren’s proven himself to be even more in-tune to his needs than he’s ever suspected and he’s eager to reap another benefit of having a Force-sensitive partner.

He pauses before the door, forces himself to take a breath and let the anticipation simmer. He hasn’t even brought any supplies, trusting Ren to take care of everything. The door slides open without warning, startling Hux into stepping backwards before walking in past the threshold.

Inside the lights are dimmed. The centerpiece of the room, an examination bed covered with fresh sanitary paper, draws his eye. He smiles and begins to undress as soon as the door shuts behind him. He’s barely stripped to the waist when Ren lunges at him out of nowhere and pins him to the wall.

“What-- what are you--!?”

A pair of plush lips cuts off his protest so he brings up his arms and shoves Ren away.

“I knew you were in the mood for something rough,” Ren grins.

“No. Ren… what is this?” He stares in bewilderment at the knight in his full costume save the mask and gloves. In the dark, he can barely make out his expression and he hollers for the lights. To his disappointment, he is in fact looking at a currently unused exam room and a confused Kylo Ren pressing him up against the wall of it.

“This is your fantasy, isn’t it? Having sex in here? We can use the bed but it doesn’t look comfortable.”

Trust Ren to pick on the shallowest and most insignificant details and combine them with his deficit of imagination.

“Did you actually think that my most intimate fantasy is having sex in a _slightly different and less comfortable room than normal!?_ ”

Ren has the gall to pout at him.

“I thought that was what you wanted,” he says defensively. “I’m not-- I mean, I suppose I am technically a mind-reader, but…”

Hux rolls his eyes.

“Forget it,” Ren mutters. “I’m not playing this game anymore. Tell me your fantasy or don’t.”

This entire endeavor is proving to be both futile and humiliating, and Hux wants to about turn and storm out. Before he does, he glances at Ren’s face, intending to give him a parting scowl. Instead, Ren’s pained expression stops Hux before he even starts.

Hux’s shoulders slump as he lets out a fatigued sigh. He shouldn’t be angry at Ren over this. It isn’t Ren’s fault that he’s ignorant of Hux’s admittedly highly specific desires.

“Look, Ren--” How should he even begin to describe it? Words temporarily fail him, and Hux gestures madly to the room. “It’s this. The whole experience-- Not sex, but--”

He trails off and looks at Ren pleadingly, blindly hoping that he at least understands the general direction Hux is going in.

“You want to play doctor,” Ren chips in as a wave of understanding passes over him.

Hux’s face goes as red as a hyper-dimensional interstellar death ray as unbearable heat travels to his ears. He scrunches his eyes shut and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Yes, okay. Fine. I want to play doctor.”

He can’t believe he let that sentence leave his mouth, and he certainly can’t look at Ren after saying it. Instead, he remains motionless with his face in his hand, hoping that some spectacular emergency on the bridge will suddenly require his urgent attention, before remembering that he is currently only half dressed.

When Hux looks up, Ren is staring at him as though he’s trying not to smile. To Hux’s relief he schools his mouth into a non-descript line and simply nods. 

“We can do that.” Ren pauses, apparently deep in thought. “I might need your help, though. Can you ask for the equipment?” Apprehension about suddenly commissioning medical equipment for no apparent reason is plain on his face.

 

***

 

Ren picks up an anal speculum and stares at it. “Are you sure this isn’t a kitchen utensil?”

Hux almost laughs out loud. He would laugh, if he wasn’t already so harrowed by the experience of Kylo Ren curiously rifling through a collection of his most private, most secret possessions. “What could you possibly use that for in the kitchen?”

“Dunno,” Ren mutters. “What could you possible use this for on… Is this some kind of weird dick-grabber… thing?”

Hux scowls at him. “It goes _inside_ , Ren.”

The knight’s eyes widen and he squeezes the handles, watches in fascination as the circumference of the speculum widens. Hux’s breath catches in his throat as he watches Ren’s hand work the device.

“Well. I hope you brought lubricant.”

The image that forms in Hux’s mind of Ren’s gloved hands -- latex gloves, not leather -- pouring lubricant onto the speculum and spreading it around is so visceral that he has to momentarily close his eyes and take several deep breaths in order to collect himself.

“Unlike you, Ren, I come prepared.” Hux _thinks_ he manages to sound less affected than he is.

Hux watches with some apprehension as Ren picks up a stethoscope. He isn’t surprised that Ren is unfamiliar with it; a manual stethoscope has not been used in medicine for centuries. Not in any civilised places, anyway. Hux’s specimen is practically a museum piece.

“I don’t have to put this one inside you, do I?” Ren asks as he puzzles over the ear pieces and then the resonator.

“You aren’t going to be inserting anything until I’ve familiarized you with the equipment.” Using manuals and diagrams. The hands-on experience would be saved for the real event. “And no, that is not part of it. That’s just for…” He’s loathe to call the trappings of the exam “foreplay” but he supposes that’s really what it is. “Nevermind what it’s for. I’ll instruct you.”

 

***

 

Hux lies back, rustling the paper as the thin gown shifts and nearly exposes him. It’s a standard First Order medical gown -- white with a regular pattern of tiny First Order logos -- that ties together in the back. The one Hux is wearing, however, is not entirely regulation. He toiled away for many hours altering it by hand, alone in his quarters in the dead of night, rendering it considerably shorter than the gowns typically used in the First Order’s medical bays and hospitals.

As the hemline slips up Hux’s thigh, Ren’s eyes dart with interest to his groin, but thankfully the knight keeps silent until Hux nods in his direction. So far, Hux’s control is good; he is only slightly hard, and he manages to keep his anticipatory trembling to a minimum.

Somehow, and Hux doesn’t ask how, Ren managed to acquire a set of surgical scrubs for himself. It isn’t the regular uniform a doctor would wear for a standard examination, but Hux does his best to appreciate the thought.

“I’m going to be your doctor today. Doctor… Rockhard,” he says in a throaty purr.

A hand flies to Hux’s forehead as he cringes. He hopes like hell that Ren hasn’t been “researching” this scenario by watching pornographic holofilms, despite obvious evidence to the contrary.

“No. _No_. Absolutely not.”

Ren looks sheepish. “Doctor Kylo Ren,” amends quickly, twisting his lips a little as he looks at Hux with wide-eyes for approval.

Yes. Hux nods once. “Doctor Ren.”

“And I’m going to be giving you your exam today. Please hold still. I need to listen to your heart.”

So it begins. Hux’s heart starts to pound, and he’s sure that Ren will pick up on it with the stethoscope. He has to calm himself down; he can’t lose control so early in the proceedings.

Ren carefully settles the stethoscope in his ears and presses the resonator against Hux’s chest through the fabric. Hux attempts to remain as still as possible as Ren places the device over the heart and listens, nodding slowly and sneaking a few glances at Hux’s reaction. Hux tries to look neutral, as if these small touches are not sending surges of arousal straight to his groin.

“If you could just sit up, I need to listen to you breathe.” The polite request is so unlike Ren that Hux is actually starting to believe that Ren is going to pull this off.

Hux sits up and feels the gown open slightly against his back.

“Deep breath,” Ren murmurs, placing the resonator against Hux’s bare skin where it’s visible in the back of the gown. It’s cold. Ren moves it around, not quite listening long enough, but getting the motions down, at least.

“That’s fine.” He pulls off the stethoscope and places it on the counter. “Your breathing is… normal.”

“Next… ears, throat…” He mumbles this partially to himself as if going through an internal checklist. Hux’s eyes widen as Ren picks up an ancient otoscope from the tray of implements he laid out before Hux arrived, wipes it down with disinfectant gel and gently pushes the scope into Hux’s ear. It’s invasive in a way unlike anything else. Hux can’t quite describe it. Ren is clearly fascinated, and peers for so long that Hux has to clear his throat.

“Sorry,” Ren mumbles. He goes to the other ear. “You know… you actually do have some wax build-up, it looks like--”

Ren’s discovery is humiliating in all the right ways. The fact that Ren breaks character barely affects Hux’s now unstoppable rush of arousal, mostly manifesting in a probably obvious patch of moisture on his gown. As Ren withdraws the otoscope, Hux releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Right, okay. Open your mouth.” Ren is ready with a small, flat stick and he presses it on the tongue, too close to the tip but Hux gamely offers him an “ah” and Ren peers inside.

“This all looks… in order. Now I’m going to ask you some questions and I need you to answer honestly so I can prescribe the appropriate treatment.”

Ren smirks a little, catches a glance at Hux’s disapproving expression and tries to look serious again.

“How often do engage in personal vices… caf, alcohol, smoking?”

Hux scoffs. Caf is hardly a vice. It is a _necessity_. “I consume caf several times a day,” Hux states defiantly. “I indulge in the other two more rarely.”

“I see,” Ren replies, somewhat disinterested. “And you touch yourself? You know that’s perfectly normal and you can tell me because I’m a doctor.” Ren’s face twitches as he tries to maintain a straight face while asking Hux this unnecessary and obscene question that is certainly not on the suggested script he provided Ren.

Anyway, Ren doesn’t need to know about Hux’s sporadic, but intense masturbation sessions. He especially doesn’t need to know how Hux brought himself off twice the night before, unable to sleep from anticipation, nor does he need to know about how he relieved himself during his lunch break just hours ago out of fear that he would not last more than ten minutes into his session with Ren if he didn’t.

“I don’t see how this is relevant,” Hux says coolly.

“Well this is relevant to your sexual history.” Ren has a stupidly smug, knowing look on his face.

 _He knows_ , Hux realises. Hux wonders if Ren has some kind of Force alert system in place where he receives a notification every time Hux orgasms without him.

“Once or twice a week,” Hux says. Sometimes more than once per session. The rest of the time, there’s Ren.

“How many partners have you had? Men and women?”

This question is undeniably relevant, and Hux answers it without fanfare. “Three. All male.”

“Do you have a partner currently?” Ren is very obviously barely able to contain himself at this question.

“Yes,” Hux says plainly.

“I see.” Ren crosses his arms. “Are you engaging in any acts that might affect your health? Because I’m going to have to take a look down there.” Ren’s eyes briefly dart from Hux’s face down to his crotch and back. He smirks, raising an eyebrow. “I know this is very personal, but are you currently having sex with someone who is maybe a little bigger than average?”

Hux’s lip curls into a frown. _Down there?_ No doctor would ever refer to a person’s genitals as “down there”. Not to mention Ren’s gloat over his penis size. Despite Ren’s slip, Hux feels himself growing harder. “ _Ren_ ,” Hux cautions through his teeth.

“Well, that kind of thing can cause complications.” Before Hux has a chance to protest, Ren places a hand on Hux’s chest, pinning him down firmly. “And if you want to stay healthy you’re going to have to let me take a look, so I can make sure that your very large partner is taking the proper precautions. I’m certain he is, because it sounds like he’s excellent at fucking, but I don’t believe in taking shortcuts.”

Hux rolls his eyes for the umpteenth time in two days. “ _Ren!_ ” he growls.

“That’s _Doctor_ Ren to you,” Ren corrects, and any sort of neutral facade that Hux had developed up to this moment comes tumbling down.

Hux can do nothing but stare at Ren, his mouth agape, as Ren picks up a pair of latex gloves and takes his time sliding them on. He lets them snap against his wrists and flexes his fingers as Hux watches him, slack-jawed, while his cock tents the overly short medical gown.

“Please turn over. I strongly recommend you keep still for this, or else I might have to strap you down. You wouldn’t want that… would you?” He phrases the last like a genuine question as if he’s suddenly unsure of himself.

If only they had examination beds with stirrups on them anywhere on the _Finalizer_ , or even on Starkiller Base, for that matter. Hux would have to see about acquiring one, somehow, but such a thing is difficult to hide.

“I’m fine like this,” Hux says and rolls over, conscious of how he is likely exposing himself to Ren in the process. He is lying on his front now, head resting on his crossed arms.

“Very well. I’m going to take your temperature now. Please try to relax.”

Ren’s words slam into Hux like a freighter. He doesn’t have long to anticipate the next step as Ren quickly moves to gently untie the lower back fastening of the gown, exposing Hux’s naked ass to the cold air of the exam room. Hux pants lightly as he feels Ren’s gloved finger against one cheek. The finger presses slightly, and Hux can hear Ren’s telltale hum of approval behind him. The finger drifts lower and nestles between his cheeks. There is a slight pause before Ren pries them apart with his fingers and slides a thin glass rod with a metal tip coated in lubricant into Hux’s anus. Hux breathes in sharply at the intrusion. He can’t lose it. Not yet. Not this early!

Ren leaves the thermometer there for several long seconds while Hux wonders what it might look like, sticking out from between his cheeks. He is certain now that the fluid leaking from his cock is soaking through both the gown and the paper underneath him.

“Good,” Ren says, presumably having checked the actual temperature reading after sliding the thermometer out of Hux again.

“Are you familiar with this, General?” Hux turns his head to look at Ren, who is holding up a narrow plastic dilator, lifting a brow. It’s plain and white, with its diameter printed on the side.

“Yes,” Hux says breathlessly.

“I’m going to have to put this in your butt,” Ren explains. “Don’t worry, I’m a doctor.”

Hux is too far gone to come up with a retort against his incredibly unprofessional “doctor”, and settles for “mm hmm” instead.

Ren deliberately squeezes a heavy coating of lubricant over the dilator and pumps it with his hand in an almost obscene motion and then disappears behind Hux. A lubed finger tip prods gently against Hux’s entrance and strokes it. Ren is teasing him. 

“Just relax.”

The gloved finger penetrates him, curving a little and making Hux gasp. Too soon, it’s replaced by the nudge of hard plastic. Ren works it in slowly, his other hand pressed firmly against the juncture of groin and thigh. By the time the dilator makes it past Hux’s sphincter, Hux is almost painfully hard and desperately trying not to rub himself against the paper-covered mattress. His erection is hidden well enough by the rest of him, saving him at least some face.

“You’re tight,” Ren informs him, “but opening up nicely. Don’t worry, it’s perfectly normal to be a little aroused by this.” The damnable man adds this last as he slides the dilator in to the flange and nudges it with the flat of his palm so that it wiggles a little. Hux bites his lips together to stifle a moan, but ends up letting out an undignified choked-off grunt. He’s so damn close. One wrong move from Ren, and Hux is going to spill himself into his gown, right there and then.

“Very good. You’re ready for the speculum.”

Hux clings helplessly to the dilator as Ren slides it out of him again. He pants, breathing heavily into the bed.

When he hears Ren coming back into view, Hux turns his head to see that Ren is holding the speculum up. Before Hux’s widening eyes, it catches the light and gleams as Ren pours lubricant over it and smears it around the instrument.

“This will open you up so I can look inside.” He squeezes the handles, popping the instrument out to it’s furthest expansion with a look of intensity.

The slight friction on his cock from being trapped between his abdomen and medical gown is almost too much, and Hux internally screams at himself not to come while watching Ren playfully manipulate the instrument.

 _Not yet!_ Hux is determined to last through the event’s conclusion. He absolutely can’t come before the speculum is all the way in.

Ren disappears behind Hux for so long that the tension grows uncomfortable. Hux almost cries out when the speculum pushes against his entrance, cool and unyielding.

“I need you to relax,” the knight tells him. The pressure of the cold speculum is replaced by a lubed finger tip coaxing him open almost tenderly, and Hux struggles to contain himself. It feels good. Too good. Hux’s face _burns_ when he lets his mind focus on what he is being prepared _for_. He wants to shut it all out, his control hanging by a thread, but at the same time he wants nothing more than to give in.

“Much better,” Ren says, withdrawing as Hux swears under his breath.

The steel instrument now slides in with ease. Hux grips the edges of the bed and exhales as it pushes further than the dilator did. Hux is beside himself, torn between wanting to hold out for as long as possible and wanting to thrust back onto the metal device and get himself off with a few easy strokes.

“You’re doing so well,” Ren purrs, slipping out of character. Hux is too aroused to reprimand him.

Ren begins to slowly work the handle and Hux can feel the unforgiving metal stretching him. Hux is panting hard now, and there are filthy, vulgar sounds leaving his throat that he can do absolutely nothing about. The knight must be on his knees or bending over because Hux feels a steady breath against the inside of his thighs. Another lewd moan is drawn from Hux as he realizes with a shock that Ren is peering inside his widened anal cavity.

The stretch is unbelievable, and Ren-- Ren is looking inside him as he is there on display. The speculum jerks slightly as Ren locks it into place, and Hux loses it. He practically convulses on the paper-covered bed when his orgasm overtakes him. Wave after wave of shameful pleasure gushes through him as he drenches the medical gown and the paper sheet below in the most mind-blowing orgasm he’s ever had in his life.

The halves of the speculum are still spread apart as Hux slowly comes back to the moment, stretching him to the limit. Ren makes a strange sound, not unpleasant merely unusual. Hux wonders if Ren is getting off on this too.

“Perfect,” Ren says, his voice coming from somewhere between Hux’s thighs. Hux is still panting. “Everything looks good inside.” Ren places a hand on the small of Hux’s back, caresses it with his thumb.

The speculum collapses again and Ren slides it out. Hux vaguely hears Ren put the speculum down on the tray with a clang before he returns to Hux to coax him into rolling onto his side.

“General,” Ren says with mock indignation. “You’ve made a mess of this bed. Am I going to have to clean you up?”

Hux is greeted with the sight of Ren holding a towel and a handful of large swabs, cotton tipped and wrapped in plastic. He is speechless, but too spent to react as Ren gently lifts the gown up to expose his now flaccid cock and deftly breaks open the packaging so he can run the small cotton heads over the creases in his genitals. Ren methodically swabs his ejaculate from every crevice. Hux has said nothing about this, but he supposes Ren is improvising. After the thorough cleaning, Ren wipes him with the towel.

“I’m giving you a clean bill of health,” Ren says, coming to stand at the head of the bed. Hux’s eyes are drawn to his obvious erection protruding through the blue scrubs.

“I’m sorry I forgot some of the things you wanted me to do and say. I’ll do better next time.”

 _Next time_. There are so many other things Hux wants to try, and despite Ren being Ren, the scene was extremely enjoyable. His worst fear, that Ren would mock him for all of this, turned out to be unsubstantiated. Yes, there would certainly be a next time.

“You did fine, Ren,” Hux says, feeling indulgent. He reaches out and brushes a finger against Ren’s crotch, admiring the way the knight shivers at the touch. “And what would my partner, who is, how did you put it, _excellent at fucking_ , like as a reward for his devotion to character?”

Ren swallows. “I want to fuck you. Here. Now.”

Typical Ren. Hux offers him a lazy smile and moves to strip the gown off.

“Keep it on,” Ren says, almost pleading. 

Hux stares at him. “Really?”

Ren nods eagerly. “Bend over the table. I’m going to take you from behind, right through that little gap.” 

“Very well,” Hux says, unable to keep a beaming grin from spreading across his face.

_Next time, indeed._


End file.
